Naruto Dark Paths
by ghost of lucylia
Summary: forgive? what does it mean to forgive? to many the meaning of the word is lost in battle. but when one so young is driven down a dark path of destruction how does one learn to forgive when your heart has always been in a dark place? how far will your destruction go? and how can you be stopped when only one person in the world can stop you how far will suffering and hatred take you?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo ^_^ this is my first story. Ive had a lot of ideas and finally I get to release them to the public and hopefully make a story that will find its way in the heart of its readers. Sorry for any typos that may be present for I have a problem when it comes to typing and a few buttons are awkward to press and I dont always manage to press exactly what I want because of it. But hopefully I have a good eye and catch them before I send chapters out. I mean I doubt my first story is going to be a hit or anything but you never know. I could make a mistake in front of thousands of people and thats an eye opener O_O'' hopefully nothing too bad though. Well enough rambling on with the story.

PS I dont name chapters because names are never satisfying enough when I think of them so to save me much stress and headaches I decided not to name chapters. Hope that doesent bother people.

Chapter 1

the moon was stationed between the two statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Its majestic glow falling down into the water as its reflection in the water was also stationed perfectly between the base of the two statues. The glow complimented the waterfall giving it a look of pure beauty. A sight that the greatest of painters could only dream of producing in their work. A place where blood would soon be shed.

"why?" of all the flooding questions and emotions the only thing she could choke out was a weak, and low 'why'. A vague question. A simple question that has an infinite supply of answers. A simple question said with so much hurt and pain that the word itself seamed to have lost its simpleness and was given more light.

"why did you do this?" her voice was weak and was giving out. She was barely able to keap the tears from flowing as she could feel the hot liquid threatening to poor from her eyes. The poor 7 year old could only watch her brother with nothing more than a pained expression as she could do nothing but stare at him from her side of the river. From his side his calculating gaze never left her as he stood over the bloodied bodies of those he at one point loved. Who he could call his brother and sisters. The three dead bodies gaze lifeless as the blood pooled and streamed out from their sides contaminating the once pure water of the stream that flowed between them. The souls of his now x-team mates long passed from the world of the living. Yet he stood over them his blade dripping with the blood of his sensei, his friend, and the girl he loved.

"to sever my ties" his voice was flat, emotionless and calculating. His cool gaze having never left his sisters eyes.

"i dont understand" she struggled getting out trying desperately to get answers. Hoping this was a dream. Hoping the three dead bodies were not real. That the blood was merely an illusion. She wanted to see his live and beautiful blue eyes full of happiness. Hell she would even take sad or depressed if only to get him to show emotion. To know that her brother was still there, and not this stranger that simply looked like him. His dead once ocean blue eyes were now a stormy blue. Dead and lifeless and no longer the blue orbs she could sometimes stare at for hours on end.

"im leaving. And im not coming back. I have to sever the ties that once kept me here. With them gone nothing will chain me to this village" his voice. His once lively voice. How it changed too. It was no longer a deep calming voice that calmed her down when she had a nightmare. No longer the brash and loud voice when he got absolutely pissed. No longer was it the voice of her brother. Now only filled with an empty tone. The same volume throughout every word he uttered.

"So then what now?! Huh?! You going to kill me too?!" only through her new found anger was she able to bring the courage to say those words. No longer caring that the tears of her right eye finally gave way a single tear trailing her cheek bone and then coming to a stop at the bottom right of her right jaw. She still kept the sobs from escaping. She let that one tear go but she would refuse another. And she was especially not going to break down as much as she wanted to in front of him. Her anger woulnt allow her to. Her anger instantly subsided into fear as he lifted his katana. Smooth and graceful the blade made the sound of air ringing against the fine metal that wasnt unheard by the female across from him, whos reflection soon found its way on the side of the blade.

"no... "she faltered. She wouldnt believe it. "you.. you wont... you.. cant." she said low but loud enough for him to hear. "you wouldnt" her voice low and losing emotion entirely she watched helplessly as he rushed forward. His arm pointing behind him with his blade following as he rushed over the river of water elegantly. Helpless and without will she watched tiredly as he got closer. Her visions went black but not before seeing something that she would forever remember. Her brothers passive look as he came closer her eyes closed waiting. In the beyond the lack of vision her eye lids prevented she could feel him as he was close. Then she heard it. The sickening sound of metal cutting into flesh. The pain taking what seamed like forever and when she finally felt it the agonizing pain in her left side was too much and not even a scream could escape her as she fell to the ground motionless.

She was left there to die. She was left there so her blood could stain the ground of the place her and her brother went to to talk. To play. To forget their hard life back in the hidden leaf. To be able to act as the kids they were. It was now the place where she would die. By that same brother that with all her heart... she still loved.


	2. Chapter 2

helloooo again :D this will be chapter 2 of what im hoping is going to be a... very long series. like 300k +. i want my first story to be as good as my final story so im going all in with it. thanks for the reviews and follows. i got a lot more than my original story that i posted a year ago. and also anyone sad because my original first story is canceled dont fret because this story is basically coming form that one. just with a much different plot twist to it. also for those looking for incest... uhh... well after looking up what that even meant i assure you it will not O_O'' im only 16 and still at least somewhat innocent, so there will be no incest. or at least not yet. im not sure where this story is going to go but if all goes to plan its not going there... this story is only rated M because im not exactly sure how far my imagination will stretch and if it goes really far then its better to be safe than sorry. if necessary when the story is over i will change it to its appropriate rating but for right now im keeping it at a safe M rating. well enough of the chatter that has probably annoyed you all and lets begin ^_^

chapter 2

she could feel the cold steel of the blade cutting into her side and then across her chest to her right shoulder. she could feel the warm liquid as it was free to release from her. she could tell there was little to no effort into the cut. the blade was sharp and smooth and easily cut flesh with just a motion in one direction or another. the pain unbearable, and if it werent for her numbing mind and body she would have released a scream.

"naruko" a low voice called to her. but it was too low she couldnt tell if it existed or if she was just imagining things. deep laughter filled the emptiness and she could feel the rumble of its voice practically, feeling the evil behind it. never opening her eyes. she almost shivered at how cold she was. not that she could feel it if she did he body was too numb.

"naruko" the voice called to her again but this time slightly louder. she knew this wasnt just imagination it was something. someone. her curiosity was cut short when warmth was suddenly covering her body. the pleasant feeling gave comfort to her, as its rising temperature gave feeling back to her limbs and body. she tried to open her eyes only for a realization to hit her. she couldnt open then. they wouldnt move. not even the eyes under the lids showed any signs of movement. the almost gasped at the warmth as its temperature rose to a degree that was starting to hurt. her gasps of pain never releasing as the pain increased. the once warm atmosphere was now slowly burning her alive. the agonizing pain not subsiding or giving her any form of mercy as it just continued to increase.

"naruko...naruko.." the voice echoed at its full pitch. any doubt that it wasnt real quickly disbursed as it clearly vibrated her to the core, giving her comfort even through the excruciating pain she was experiencing. "naruko open your eyes" the voice kept telling her. the deep laughter echoing in her head the deepness of its voice just as menacing as it had been just seconds earlier. the voice spoke but to whom she could only guess. maybe her? maybe someone else? was it talking to the voice calling her name? regardless of who the message was unsettling all the same "soon. you will be mine." finally with effort she quickly opened her eyes gasping as the pain the laughter the feeling of numbness was all gone. she found herself sitting straight up on a bed her legs were covered with a thick blanket probably at one point keeping her whole body warm before her abrupt movement pushed it off of the top half of her body.

with more inspection she began to try and move her fingers to find, with great relief, they were moving to her will. looking around she found herself in a room that looked all too familiar. white walls white ceiling the bed the sheets, hell the only thing that wasnt white in the whole room was the blanket that covered her, and the wood table and chairs on the other side of the room. looking out the window the moon was just barely a crescent in the sky but nonetheless still shining brightly in the sky. obviously it was still very late at night. she looked around slowly until her vision caught the sight of someone in front of her. his wary old eyes looking at her. she looked back and found that his eyes hid something. was he sad? why was he sad? as if waiting for her to think that the nights memories slowly started coming back.

"to sever my ties" his cold, calculating voice said. the bodies of his former team mates their eyes dead, and bodies covered in blood. his sword with her reflection looking back at her almost taunting her as she knew what was coming next. and then the feeling of his sword cutting with the intent to kill. feeling just to make sure it wasnt all a dream she felt under the shirt. hoping that it was all just a bad dream. her stomach gave a lurch and her heart ached as she felt the sting of the wound, her hand caressing its length til she ended at her shoulder. the cut still fresh with warmth that she could only assume was her blood under the bandages.

tears threatened her with falling as she tried to stay strong in front of her grand father figure. she closed her eyes tight hoping that would make the tears think twice before deciding to fall. she opened them when she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder. she knew whos it was. she knew why. he wanted to give her comfort. it was a hand that basically have her all she needed to know. it was a hand that practically said "its ok to cry" jumping from her covers she moved into his arms hers around his waste, as her face cried muffled tears into his chest. he sat in font of her crossed legged on the bed and the effort getting to him painful but worth it as she cried a river of tears.

his arms embraced her. his left hand on her back keeping her still while the right rubbed it in hopes to give her the comfort she needed. he knew she was broken. and he knew that anything he could do for her just wouldnt be enough to fix her completely. he hated it, and he despised the next thought. but he knew that she would forever lose her innocents after this night. she would never be his little knuckle head. she would never again be the same. his little naruto, would be gone. at least. part of her would be. after what felt like hours the crying stopped and she sat there in his lap her arms still tightly hugging him her head limp in his chest as her breathing was calmed. she was asleep. the tired old man not having the heart to let her go now, simply sat there through the night, rocking her back and forth until his eyelids became heavy. quickly thinking he moved to the head of the bed and leaned his back against the wall. giving in, he too found himself in a deep sleep.

3 years later

the 3rd hokage could not be more pleased at this moment. merely 5 minutes ago his finest team of ANBU finished their mission with staggering results. the 3 ANBU stationed in front of him stood proudly at their accomplishment. 2 weeks ago a camp was discovered across the border of the fire nation. when a group was dispatched for questioning only one came back and was mortally wounded, only to survive 3 days after before dying in his bed after doctors failed to save him. rest assured his teams name would be put in the KIA memorial in due time. unwilling to let it be at that he sent his 3 prized shinobi to to kill and find information on what happened. almost 3 days earlier to the current day his team left to find the camp abandoned and lifeless. however that did not discourage them from bringing back the bodies of the deceased hidden leaf nin, and evidence that would shatter treaties of peace with the allied sand village.

after this information was brought forward he immediately had the team set out for sand and negotiate terms of payment for his 3 dead shinobi. this particular team had been chosen to accompany the old man in several meets with the kazekage and had grown accustomed to his habits and vocabulary. which is why it didnt go unnoticed when talk of the sands jinchuuriki Gaara came into play. fortunately he let slip his feelings for his son which to anyone who knew the kazekage on an even basic level knew he didnt care for his son and even despised him. after an hours worth of secret interrogation of the kazekage that the team managed to pass off as light conversation, they confronted him about it he immediately sent for their removal of his presence. stating that he would pay the leaf his debt and assured them that those ninja must have been rogue.

unable to argue the fact they were forced to leave but not without much hesitation. rest assured they had enough suspicion that the kazekage was not to be trusted yet. and they could argue the fact as much as they wanted but it was apparent that he needed gaara. it was a huge doubt to both the hokage and the team that he was sincerely tying to repair the relationship with this son and were to keep a close eye on the sand village. and more importantly their jinchuuriki when they got the chance. as it stood now they had no way of secretly spying on the hidden sand as jiraiya of the sannin was too preoccupied with his "research" to give a rats ass about the sand at the moment, but would get to it in due time.

with all this information at hand he reread the report given to him and made sure that not a single detail had been overlooked before giving his gaze back to the team before him. to say that he was impressed could have been the understatement of the year. his team may have discovered a war attempt. while the hidden leaf is one of the strongest of the hidden villages to be placed in war against sand vital information like this would give them preparation that they need to minimize damages that such a thing would cause. the hidden sand was by no means weak and with the possibility of a jinchuuriki present in the matters would mean any information left out could have a sever impact on the future of the leaf.

the pride radiating off him could not be more known when his lips curled into a smirk. calling their names as he looked over each of them his pride took to his voice too as much as it did his smile "falcon" the shinobi on the right had been addressed as his back straightened more surprising the 3rd slightly that it could go any straighter, his falcon mask not hiding the pride that showed in his eyes. "wolf" the shinobi to the left held his head higher. while that wasnt much it was enough to show he too had some pride that he couldnt help but show. "and kitsune" the shorter of the bunch between the two of them showed no sign that they heard the 3rd. the red fox mask over their face never moving. to this the two on each side of kitsune moved uneasy as their group leaders name left his lips.

while his smile never faltered he could not help but let show the emotion in his eyes as it betrayed what was currently present in his smile. the awkwardness of the group could not be more comical but it was soon disbursed with the hokages next words.

"you two may go, i wish for kitsune to stay and give me the report in person" he lied. the real reason he wanted kitsune to stay was more serious than a report that he had already read twice over. though they knew it for the lie it was they didnt question it and simply left as a plume of smoke was left in the spot both shinobi had previously occupied.

"yes lord hokage?" the feminine voice behind the mask asked. it was flat and never wavered. question still placed but not of worry or fascination. a simple question asked in just a simple way. he winced slightly at the name. he had told her before he wished not to be called in such formality but she had insisted that he was the hokage and she was his subordinate. that it was entirely inappropriate that she call him by any other name. he had given up long ago for her to stop the formality but he could still hope one day she would call him by something other than a show of status.

"remove your mask please" his polite voice asked. though she would never return such attitude also telling him that anything unprofessional of her was highly unwanted and (not that he couldnt guess) highly inappropriate. without hesitation her hand slowly reached up to the font of the mask and after grabbing it in the palm of her hand pulled it off, to reveal a sight of beauty. her golden hair reached to her lower back and the bangs barely long enough to touch the area around her eyes, while the bangs on he temples were long and reached down to her cheekbones before spiking off to a point. her entire hair had somewhat of a natural wild and liveliness to it. her lips were pink and and three whisker marks adored her cheeks on both sides. it gave her a look of beauty and cuteness hidden behind a blank look of emotionless and calculating eyes. her outfit completed her look with black shorts that reached down to her thighs and a black t-shirt with the ANBU symbol sewed onto it in red. over it a red cloak unzipped with a hood that she wore, when she had her mask.

he gave her a warm smile and continued "drop the real mask naruko" almost immediately her cold gaze left and was replaced with warm blue eyes and her lips curled into a small smile. the mask she wore to the world wasnt just the red fox mask. she hid everything. when the mask was off she made it a habit to hide all emotion from her face even to the hokage, her grandfather figure. only when he openly asked her to drop the mask did she show her true self and even then it took a while after the "incident" for her to be able to openly show how she felt to the old man. but it was better than nothing and he would take that over the alternative.

"what did you want to see me for lord hokage?" she asked with sincerity. though she could never drop the formalities she did give him the pleasure of letting him see her under the mask... uh... both of them. she tensed when his smile left his lips and his eyes took a more serious tone. he only did this in these moments when it was important. a sigh escaped his lips before he finally managed to get the corect wording.

"i need someone to go on an important mission alone. as it stands your the only one that can do it. however this mission is... unique. and if you dont wish to participate you dont have to. you can decline if you wish" his voice was seious throughout and it didnt waver. however this left the young girl in a confused states. freedom of choice. he was giving her the option to take a mission only she could do. even more confusing was if it was important why the freedom of choice? it was either dangerous or this 'unique' point in the mission was something she wouldnt like.

quickly regaining her thoughts she she managed to give him a reply. "what is the mission?"

he sighed, and the look in his eyes gave her what she needed to know. she was NOT going to like the mission. "as you know" he started off before giving a slight pause, " 3 years ago the uchiha were all but wiped off the face of the earth by its very own itachi uchiha." after a light pause she nodded giving him an unspoken 'continue'.

"the only one that was left to live was sasuke uchiha his younger brother. unfortunately the events leading to his clans death left a mental tole on the poor uchihas mind. i need someone that can watch him. unfortunately i cant give this mission to just 'anyone'. while i could ask someone else to do this no one is more capable than you. for your the only one of his age" he finished as the confusion was all too obvious on the young girls fact. fearing where this might go she hesitated a slow nod showing he could continue.

"well as it stands hes completely shut himself out from the world. with no friends and no family there is nothing keeping him attached here to the hidden leaf. i fear if given the chance he will leave. it was all but too obvious that orochimaru has wanted the sharingan but he is in no way able to take itachi uchiha. this means he has but only one resort left" he paused letting the information sink in. her eyes widened as she knew where he was going with the information. '' this means that he is to be confronted by orochimaru there is nothing keeping him from leaving with him. the uchiha pride is too great for the uchiha not to want revenge on his bother. an uchuhas love is its greatest weapon and the love that particular uchiha had for his parents, namely his mother, may drive him to do things he will regret. no doubt orochimaru knows this. the massacre has an impact in more than just the hidden leaf and it has become a thing of history in almost any library in any village. it is no secret that the uchiha have weakened. and it is no secret that the only living member of the uchiha is sasuke. no one is aware of whee itachi is meaning if one wants the shaingan there is only one place they can get it. this presents a problem with any other village not just orochimaru.

this is where you come in'' he said as his finger rose to point at the uzumaki. ''being that you are of his age... and that you are of ANBU level... it only you that can keep him here to the village'' he finished. by the time he was done naruko could not think of words. her eyes were wide with shock as the realization of what he wanted began turning the gears in her head. she was young but she could take a hint.

"you want me to friend him and get close to him so that he has something to stay here for... you want me to lie to him. a friendship based on lies.'' she said her disappointment obvious in her voice. he sighed and it was with it that she realized just how old he truly was. he had feared she wouldnt like it. she was a smart girl and while she did have problems when it came to expressing herself on the inside she was a caring being. soft and vulnerable. he feared she would see it for what it was but there was nothing he could do about it.

''yes naruko. its not a very respectable thing to do. but i have to. there is nothing else i can do. i cant risk him leaving the village. i cant risk what will happen if someone especially my former student gets what is sasukes. his sharingan is a strong weapon and if someone else manages to get it. it could mean another shinobi war.'' she was pissed. just a tad angry at what he was implying but even she couldnt deny that it was what had to be done. and she was more mad with the general idea of the mission than with the 3rd. honestly she couldnt blame him.

''ill take the mission'' she said afte releasing a sigh ''i just need to know what i need to do to accomplish the goal'' she said giving in to his request. she didnt like it but the gravity of the situation is quite real. the uchuha is a weapon that everyone wants a piece of.

''i need you to enter in the academy. the reason only you can do this is its easier to befriend him when he is of your age. entering in the academy you have a better chance to keep him here. and you must friend him under any cost. you need to be important to him'' 'and then maybe he will be important to you too' he added in his head.

''yes lord hokage. when do i start?'' she asked with a confidence. she was going to hate this but maybe there would be some excitement?

''as soon as possible. and this mission to be secret to all but myself and your team. no one else is to know of your true identity or your true purpose of being in the academy.''

''yes lord hokage''

end

phew another chapter done and out. i hope its enjoyable. im taking a slow start to this because every single moment has a purpose in the end. and even if something doesent have one yet ill think of something in the end to make it. there will be alot more to the eye of this fic. and it wil force you to... look underneath the underneath so to speak. while the first order of business may be obvious after the big hint i gave you in this chapter alot of them wont be so obvious. some of them will be impossible to guess until it is revealed and unfortunately for you (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) you wont know what things have more to them than what it seams they do. also as for how often i will be posting because i do take each individual chapter alot of time and thought i think ill just upload as i finish them. this story is getting stressful to write even for a second chapter but that is also because its the beginning. after all its not like every movie and book starts right from chapter one with blood death guts gore sex and explosions. so this will be somewhat of a slow start but im really hoping it will be worth it in the end for you guys to be waiting for stuff to go down. well plz review and follow or whatever it is you do and ill keap posting chapters ^_^

love Lucylia Miller


End file.
